miramagiafandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Kaelthas 98
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Kaelthas 98 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mira MLS (Talk) 17:52, December 18, 2012 Heya Hey Are you referring to active on the wiki or on the site itself? The wiki is very quiet, and I have ceased to work on it, but if you're looking for active members then I would advise you check the Recent Edits. On the site, you can find people on general chat. I doubt there are any regular members of this wiki, but I've put down some basic templates and pages if you want to fiddle with them :) (Snowballdacat (talk) 11:07, December 25, 2012 (UTC)) Not as far as I'm aware, although I know a wiki which has live chat, I'll check out how they do that. Otherwise, I would suggest an advertisment in the miramagia forums might help draw people in? (Snowballdacat (talk) 11:16, December 25, 2012 (UTC)) thank you Keal'thas :) Sarissas (talk) 12:04, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Hey Kael'thas, Look at this i made i myself, my first one!! yay!! Emma's Magical Boutique feel free to ad something is i misssed something. Sarissas (talk) 08:39, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Hey Keal'thas i made more pages! this is really nice! Check it out of you have some free time :). Sarissa *Protective Wall *Snailing *Festive mood *Autumn mood *Mushroom season *Souvenir *Magical Fortress *Fairytale Castle *Bulletin Board Sarissas (talk) 19:01, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Hi here am I again, I Editited my profile what do you think?? Sarissas (talk) 19:12, February 19, 2013 (UTC) hi how much pages/articles did you make on wiki?? and which?? Sarissas (talk) 13:20, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Hi Keal'thas, I made a page again do you want to add the things you know on this page??----> Clothes Sarissas (talk) 14:04, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Thanks!!! Sarissas (talk) 16:22, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Hi Hi i think you didnt forget anything to write, if i know more ill add it. ps. i cant even remember a bought it :p. Sarissas (talk) 18:09, February 27, 2013 (UTC) made a new page again :p. Ka Ching, the Bargain Hunter Sarissas (talk) 19:16, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Hey Kael'thas, when i look at contributions on my account of wiki i see a lot of numers and stuff, its like chinese for me what does it mean? Sarissas (talk) 07:48, March 6, 2013 (UTC) yeah i get it now thanks :) Sarissas (talk) 15:42, March 7, 2013 (UTC) yeah i know i have a picture of a village tree spel already ^^ Sarissas (talk) 18:16, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Kael´thas i aready found the other images, but thanks :) (offtopic: we NEED to find onther players to help u with wiki) Sarissas (talk) 18:21, March 22, 2013 (UTC) oh i forgot when i look at the badges i can still earn i see this Make a Connection add 1 article to a category (0/1) what do i need to do to get this one? i dont get it. Sarissas (talk) 18:23, March 22, 2013 (UTC) added: *new images laboratory items *Village Tree *added images of clothes *earn a badge! *and more Sarissas (talk) 09:13, March 23, 2013 (UTC) this is a badge you can win to but i dont get what i have to do to get it, so what do i need to do? Make a Connection add 1 article to a category (0/1) Sarissas (talk) 11:34, March 24, 2013 (UTC) wow contribur=ting to wiki every day for 100 days! good job! Sarissas (talk) 11:08, April 1, 2013 (UTC) haha succes Sarissas (talk) 13:14, April 1, 2013 (UTC) you didnt hurt my feelings but thanks for thinking about it :). hmm.. is stil think its a better idea to seperat them but it easier for the people who want to know more about MM.... sight its so annoying to scrol on such a loooong page, oh well your right :) Sarissas (talk) 15:52, April 3, 2013 (UTC) The spell page you asked me to check out looks pretty good. I do have some recommendations. Can you be on the community chat (or turn on chat here) so we can discuss some ideas about this wiki? Skbloopers (talk) 12:55, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Go to this URL http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Collapsing and click the Chat option at the top. What time is best for you? I'm there now. Hi, thanks for adding that scroll image to the Table page I added. I didn't have that picture, so that's a great help! **PS Since I see you just made that edit, I'm in the community chat room right now do you have time to talk about this wiki? If you go to http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help it's the chat button on top. Skbloopers (talk) 15:55, May 13, 2013 (UTC) how do i adding an article to a categorie?!?! Sarissas (talk) 18:21, May 15, 2013 (UTC) hi hi, i kinda need a bit help! i spelled the title of an article whrong what do i do about that? Sarissas (talk) 14:09, May 19, 2013 (UTC) another little problem, there are two the same pagess, Building and Buildings... Sarissas (talk) 14:26, May 19, 2013 (UTC) oh about spelling something wrong (two messeages earlyer) i took care of it, sr for bothering u Sarissas (talk) 14:34, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Hey, why don't we meet in the Community chat room again to talk further about this wiki. What time(s) would be good for you? Skbloopers (talk) 12:28, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Hi, I see you're online now. Hop in chat :) I'm pretty sure that only adding pages counts. Adding images does not count. Skbloopers (talk) 03:10, May 28, 2013 (UTC) I've been in chat a lot, try to hop in so I can set you up w/ admin. Skbloopers (talk) 13:22, June 4, 2013 (UTC) That's great that you're helping advertise the WIKI on the forums! Hopefully that will get some traffic our way, and maybe even a new contributor or two. :o) [[User:SKBloopers| (talk]] (talk) 12:49, June 8, 2013 (UTC) HI! I was just looking at the revisions to the Transformation page. I see on 12:27, April 15, 2013‎ you added a note about a "secret item" players get when they transform. To what are you referring? 00:39, June 18, 2013 (UTC) p.s. ... hope your exams went well. I'm New Hi Kaelthas, I have been using the Wiki for sometime now and noticed some photos were missing for achievement, so thought I would join up to add some in. Just need to locate them again now! Thanks for the welcome. Best wishes, Princess Kayla x Important!! Kael'thas i got a mail from dargonholt, and becouse you cant log in ill put it here couse i think its important to know for u.... : Dear Miramagicians Tomorrow,18th July, the system will be down to allow a hotfix to be applied. This hotfix should resolve various bugs and issues. The downtime will be for approximately 30 mins, starting at 14:00 (UTC/CET +2) Regards Dragonholt Community Manager Sarissas (talk) 15:36, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Hi K, i will change my name in wiki becouse of my mum, it will be Sarra 50 i think.... just so you know. Sarissas (talk) 10:31, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Coming Back Hey, I've now come back to this wiki - and was wondering if you'd be able to restore admin priviledges to me? I know it's been almost a year, and I wouldn't request it if I thought it neccessary, but I feel it's the best way for me to help atm. (Snowballdacat (talk) 22:22, December 8, 2013 (UTC))